Atlantis Adventures
' Atlantis Adventures is a series where people in the SpongeBob world marry and have children. The children go to school and the main characters get jobs and stuff. You can add any episode if you want. But copy what I do.' Season 1 SpongeBob's Girlfriend (by Donut4) SpongeBob was walking in Conch Street. He was on a job by Mrs. Puff. He climbed up Squidward's house and spied on him. Sandy walked along the street and he hid. Sandy saw SpongeBob and said "Haha, Howdy Spongey. I was thinking we should go together". SpongeBob gasped and nodded quickly and smiled. Sandy and SpongeBob went to Fancy! to go on a date. Sandy wore a lovely purple dress with an air helmet and SpongeBob with his red tie and a brown tuxedo. They got never-wilting flowers. SpongeBob ordered a Spagetti Kelpaze and Sandy ordered Seaweed Rap. They finally had their first kiss. Atlantis II (by Donut4) Sandy and SpongeBob go to the Bikini Bottom airport along with Patrick and they go to Atlantis. Patrick then gets left behind and he has to use the music-powered bus. So he does. He accidently bumps into the plane and they both crash into the Atlantis Garden. ﻿The king meets them and allows them to live in the castle for a night while the atlanteans build them a house. Patrick apologises about the Bursting Bubble incident and the king laughs it off. Sandy eats her Pepperoni Pizza and goes to her and SpongeBob's room. She takes off her ballgown and puts on her bikini. SpongeBob asks whats wrong. Sandy says that a baby's coming. Sandy's stomach got big and she fell on the bed in pain. Sandy finally went to sleep with SpongeBob and they made an agreement ''If the baby's a boy its called Bob, if its a girl its called Pearl ''(named after Pearl Krabs). Sandy agreed and they went to sleep. The next day they went in their new house and Sandy went to The Hospital for Atlanteans and New Atlanteans (meaning Sandy, SpongeBob and Patrick are now Atlanteans). Finally a sponge came out of Sandy. The Sponge was a boy so it was called Bob. Sandy and SpongeBob were happy. After many days, Bob locked Sandy and SpongeBob in the house. Then Patrick saved them and told Bob never to lock them in again. When SpongeBob and Sandy went on a date he was babysitted by Patrick or Gary (mostly Gary (obviously)) and when they went on holiday he was sent to the King of Atlantis' palace to be babysat. SpongeBob and Sandy returned and cared for Bob. Sandy felt like another baby was coming. And there was. Chatty Chat Chat (by Donut4) Sandy is in Atlantis Hospital and she has the baby. Pearl SquarePants. She was a whale and she said "Dada". SpongeBob was shocked and he laid Pearl down in a pink bed (at home). Then the french narrator says "Oops, I was late, Umm...AT HOME!" Sandy and SpongeBob went to sleep and adored their children. Pearl snuck downstairs and secretly went on a chat site without SpongeBob knowing. Sandy came downstairs and Pearl turned the computer off and hud under the table pretending to cry. Sandy asked "What's wrong Pearly?" Pearl said she cut herself on the chair so Sandy put her in bed with a teddy bear named Miss Pebbles. Pearl kissed it and in the morning she went on the chat site, and after a fortnight she was still on it. SpongeBob or Sandy didn't know. "Meanwhile" the narrator said. Mr. Krabs and Pearl Krabs were in a bicycle pulling the Krusty Krab on a dusty 599 mile road that was a mountain. SpongeBob went on the computer in Atlantis and went on Favourites. He was shocked to see that a chat site was on favourites so he told Sandy. Sandy deleted it and thought Bob was on those sites. Bob was no-reasonily grounded for 8 months, and computer took off him. Bob cried and went out the window. Finally Eugene, Pearl and the Krusty Krab were at Atlantis and they saw SpongeBob and Sandy. SpongeBob went into Bob's room to give him a Krabby Patty and...nothing, the window was open and the bed was empty. He was...GONE! Search of Bob (by Donut4) Bob was out of Atlantis, he ran into some big fat stuffy ugly battered criminals who took him to their lair. SpongeBob and Sandy found Mr. Krabs. Sandy asked Mr. Krabs if he saw Bob and he said down the dusty road. SpongeBob gasped and jumped off the mountain. He bashed into the ground and was in an underground lair. Sandy did the same and they all looked around. They heard Bob's cry getting louder and louder. Sandy bumped into one of the biggest leaders of the gang. But Sandy killed him in one flick. Sandy and SpongeBob found Bob. Bob was hanging upsidown by his little toes in a gassy room. SpongeBob was horrified. Sandy smelt the gas and found out it was farting gas. Bob was choking and his holes were bleeding. SpongeBob pulled out a plug and the gas stopped and Bob was lowered. A thug stopped them but SpongeBob used his karate to kill him. Bob explained to SpongeBob and Sandy he wasn't on the chat site. SpongeBob believed him because Bob is the eldest child, but Sandy still believed Pearl was innocent. The Patty Thief (by Emperor2) Someone Been stealing the New Douple Krabby Patties, while SpongeBob beats up Plankton's Robot Body. Pearl's New Friend (by Emperor2) Pearl makes a new friend at her nursey called Johnny (who by the way, is also a whale) who acutally plans to steal gold that is beneath the nursery! Pearl eventually destroys his Gold-Drill-Thing-A-mo-jiggy & becomes a hero. Squid Moves In (by Phin Flynn 2) Squidward, tired of missing SpongeBob, Sandy, & Patrick moves to Atlantis and becomes a masterful artist. SpongeBob becomes a film maker, Sandy becomes a Superstar, & Patrick becomes a swimmer for the Underwater Olympics. That's No Lady II: She's Back! (by Pikalin38) This time, Patrick in the second version will not be Patricia Star. Every Life Comes to an End (by IHeartSpongeBob) One day, SpongeBob and Sandy wake up suddenly to the sound of ''Taps, ''and then see a flag for Atlantis being put up. Curious to what is happening, SpongeBob, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Patrick and Pearl Krabs put on their clothes and gather towards where their friend, the King of Atlantis, is standing at a podium in front of all Atlanteans. There, he annonces this: "''All Atlanteans of Atlantis, I have a important and unfortunate announcement to make. Early yesterday morning, a horrible terrorist attack at the Ocean Trade Center was put into plan, killing more than 2,300 Bikini Bottomites, 1,745 Pacific Oceanics, and a little more than 2,400 Atlanteans. At 8:46 a.m., on September 11, Pacific Airlines Flight 11 struck the North Tower of the Ocean Trade Center, and at 9:03 a.m., United Oceans Airlines Flight 175 hit the South Tower. On the same day at 9:59 a.m., the South Tower of the OTC collapsed, following the collapse of the North Tower of the OTC at 10:28 a.m.. This terrible attack has stricken all of us into our hearts today. On Saturday, October 1, we will have a ceremony in memory of all killed in this horrifying attack. Thank you." ''He then walks of in dead silence, as well as the rest of the crowd, including SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Pearl Krabs. When they get home, Sandy immediately starts to burst into tears. SpongeBob then asks her what's the matter, and she explains that one of her childhood friends worked in the Ocean Trade Center, and she worked on the 33rd floor of the OTC South Tower. SpongeBob then explains that she wasn't that high up in the tower and that she probably survived, but Sandy still doesn't believe him. Then, secretly during the night, SpongeBob drives to the survivor station to see if Sandy's friends name was there. Luckily for him, he does find he name and address. The next day, SpongeBob drives out and finds her friend, still in the hospital. SpongeBob then drives back, picks up Sandy and drives her to the hospital where her friend is. Sure enough, she's there, and Sandy cries tears of joy. Sponge Jr. Rescue! SpongeBob has been assigned to look after his sons homework. Bubble Buddy arrives with Emo Bubble Buddy and ruin all of Sponge Jr.'s work (okay, it was Emo, no Bubble Buddy). Now SpongeBob must help his son rescue Emo Bubble Buddy because he took Sponge Jr.'s work with him, and is in the Nail Factory! Category:Spin-Offs